The Stranger
by THE Xenomorph
Summary: He arrived with no knowledge, no family, no way of knowing that the miasma should kill him. Rated for Language. Sporadic Updates, No flames.
1. Awakening

**The Stranger**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer:  I own only the characters of Wraith, Skalla, Perf, Captain and Beano.  Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles and all related artifacts are owned by Square-Enix**

**Summary:  He arrived with no knowledge, no family, no way of knowing that the miasma should kill him.  Now the strange young man journey's with the caravan that has welcomed him as they collect their myrrh, while he journey's for the truth of his past.**

**_Awakening_**

**__**

Darkness.  It was all I knew before I awoke, darkness enveloped my mind and being, as though it were my whole existence.  What does one do in darkness?  Nothing, for in darkness lies the peace of death.  Does that mean I died before I came here?  Was damned by some cruel god to suffer the life now laid before me?  Am I to suffer in this haze filled world, where I cannot locate even a single other human?  Does it even matter?

==

Skalla put a cold towel over the young man's head as he caravan trudged on in the early hours of morning.  They had found the young man on the path towards the town of Tida, which they were now headed towards. 

At first they had thought he had a portable crystal with him, but all they had found was a simple green cloak and two daggers.  Beano, the caravan's thinker and all important Yuke came up with the theory that he had been in a caravan that had been jumped by monsters, and his companions thinking he was dead, simply left him.  For awhile they all agreed that was most likely what had happened, but now Skalla was doubting it and she could see the doubt in their leader's face as well.

"Oh well, at least he's not going anywhere."  Skalla sighed as she leaned into the wagon to check on him again.

"He looks so lonely."  Captain, the Lilty of the group, noted.  "Almost like he's lost in a dark forest or something."

"Skalla, how's he doing?"  Perf, the leader of the caravan, and most experienced of them all asked.  He was of course the Clavat of the group.

"Fine, if you ignore the moaning and the fact that his face twists in agony every once in awhile."  She said in a bored tone.  "Can't we just put a blanket over his face or something?"  Perf just narrowed his eyes at her.

""We're here everyone."  Beano said in attempt to break the animosity.

"Alright, some action for a change!"  Skalla said as she grabbed her racket and their Chalice.  "Let's go!"

"Think he'll be ok?"  Captain asked as he looked back at the wagon.

"Yeah, no monsters come out this far and I doubt the Striped Brigands would take anything from an inured guy."  Perf said as he grabbed his sword and shield and passed Captain's spear. 

"Alright everyone, let's move out.  We got a Myrrh tree to get to."  The anxious Selkie said as she tapped her foot.

==

_"Darkness has always been my friend. No other is as honest as to it's intentions."  _The voice echoed in my skull.  I could not help but follow it's tormented words.  It was as though they called to me, as if I were a part of them.  My mind, my heart, my soul all wanted to find the source of these words.

But darkness holds all secrets fast.  Darkness is the greatest secret, nothing could ever break it.  Nothing except light.  Where was my light, where was my way to beat the darkness?  Did I even have one, or was I a part of the darkness? 

Screams then echoed through my mind.  Screams of fear and pain as if some mighty giant were pulling apart small children just to hear them scream.  The screams grew louder as I floated towards them in my mind.  When I came upon it, a single source of light was there.  A girl in furs carrying a staff with a hoped end.  She shown brighter than any other light there, and then the darkness came again.

This darkness though had a form, a being composed of artificial parts and tormented souls.  As I gazed at the form I saw it reach down and bat aside the fragile form of the girl and her comrades.  Then the screams came again as it speared her with nearly a thousand small needles.  Her friends took the brunt of the attack in attempt to shield he though.

I took notice of her unconscious form then, fragile but capable.  Sleek and slender, athletic, made for speed.  As I turned my head though I saw a sight that churned my soul.  As I watched her a small crack in her skull bleed freely. 

My gaze then floated towards the monster, it was easily using it's girth to bat her friends around and beat them senseless.  They were barely holding on, but they could manage for a while.  My eyes then floated down to her again, the blood pooling around her.  My rage boiled over, I felt the icy cool hatred form with in my soul and I released my anger.

==

Perf could not make sense of what had gone wrong.  After they had taken down the giant flying Abadon's as usual the entered the small arena where the largest monster usually dwelled.  This time however the monster was gone, as though someone had removed it.  Thinking someone had completely destroyed the beast they moved towards the myrrh tree only to be ambushed by skeletal mages and the beast known as Armstrong.  It had them in a corner know, away from their friend and it was relentlessly beating on them, refusing to let them anywhere near her.

"We gotta get to Skalla!"  Captain said as he blocked an incoming blow.  "She doesn't have much longer."  A surprise blow from the seemingly angry house knocked the three to the ground, they were barely conscious as they saw the giant animated object saunter over to their friend and creak and moan as if to speak.

"Leave her."  The voice was calm and cool, as though experienced in battles far greater.  "You fight me now."  Perf turned to see the green hood and cloak being blown around the stranger they had rescued, in his hands the daggers were held firmly.

"C-c-can't be."  He heard Beano say.  "W-w-wounds were to great."

Perf watched the hooded stranger as he made his way to Skalla with a speed greater than he could have imagined any man to poses. 

"Help her."  He said as he looked down at Perf, his piercing sky blue eyes seeming to almost glow.  When he had set her down however he turned his eyes away from them and towards Armstrong.

The house seemed to chuckle as he approached, his head down and mumbling.  When he approached the foot of the massive monster his head shot up and only the great beast saw the anger with in as he shouted with a deep hatred in his voice. 

"DDDDIIIIIEEEE!!!!"

==

Many would call my attack on the giant monstrosity animalistic, a few would call it impressive, and even fewer would refer to it as a brutal ballet of death.  It was none of those, it was my release for all the hatred and anger that had swelled in me for unknown reasons.  It was my vent.

As soon as I had screamed at it, the monster struck forth a massive arm and with out thinking I leapt into the air and landed on it.  A confused look seemed to cross the beast as I ran up it's arm and proceeded to slash into it's thick plating.  I tore off shingles and paint as well as the moss that coated it.  When it finally managed to swing me loose I flipped away and landed on the far side of his grounds.  I was more agile than I had ever remembered, why was that?

I had no time to think though as two Skelton's wielding staves popped up beside me.  The look of death in their eyes told me they were not friends.  I took them both down with a short flurry of slashes and stabs.  Apparently though their job was done, as they had provided enough of a distraction to allow the monster to charge me. 

The blow from behind sent me sailing high into the air.  As I twisted myself to face my enemy I saw it take aim at me with a cannon of some kind.  I knew that if that if something struck me as I descended there would be nothing left and that they too would perish.  I had to end this, and I had to end it now.  So what came next, as instinctual as it was I still consider a miracle.

I crossed my arms and pulled my legs to my chest as I focused my anger for this monster.  I saw it in my mind, it's darkness covering her light and I lost it.  I let my anger go again, in a massive wave of energy. 

"MILLION BLADES!"  I shouted it as I released my anger towards him.  To my surprise I had created what seemed to be millions of energy daggers, all flying toward my enemy.  I watched them as I descended and flipped to the ground.  Each one that pierced it caused it to roar and creak as if being torn apart.  As the last one penetrated the large body it focused once more on me, in it's gaze I saw the darkness of it's souls fade and it fell to the ground and dissipated to nothingness.

==

Captain watched as the stranger stood after the battle.  He had never seen such a focus of ones energy into such a devastating attack and to say he was impressed would be an understatement.  When he saw the stranger rise though he caught a glimpse of his face that sent shivers down his tiny spine.  The stranger's face seemed to have been wrapped in darkness.

"What was that?"  Perf asked as he looked to Captain for an answer, he had none and could only shrug.  Then they noticed the stranger look towards them as he seemed to glide towards them.

"Is she?"  the stranger asked, afraid to ask.  Captain noticed his features were similar to both Clavat's and Selkie's. 

"No, she'll live, but she'll have on hell of a headache when she comes too."  Beano said.  "But now it's our turn.  Who and what are you?"  He asked, emphasizing his curiosity. 

The stranger seemed to pause a bit before he answered as he bent down and picked up Skalla.  "Call me Wraith, I don't know what I am." 

"Right, well now we need to get the myrrh.  Let's go."  Perf said as he grabbed the chalice.  "Follow me."  The others silently obeyed as they watched the stranger called Wraith turn and follow as well.

==

I had no clue as to what "myrrh" was, but I soon found out as I followed the blonde haired man.  Myrrh as it happens is a type of sap from a tree, the tree itself is quite beautiful and almost seems to glow.  All it's leaves point forward and to a singular point.  It's at this point where the myrrh appears, but only when a "crystal chalice" is placed below it.  It was a beautiful even, but I only saw it in fractions as my attention was held by the unconscious girl. 

After the collection of their myrrh, the group went sorting through a large chest near by.  When I inquired as to why, they looked at me rather oddly and explained that large monsters often guard these trees and other treasures and that when a caravan defeats such a monster they take the myrrh and may take on treasure per person.  It made sense to me in some way, but I did not bother to take one, I was after all only a guest of theirs.

When they had finished a small flying ball of white puff, wearing a sweater came in with several letters for them.  They all seemed happy to receive them until they saw the letter for their unconscious friend.  Then their faces dropped, apparently these little balls of fluff delivered the letters all over the world and are quite impatient when it comes to responses.

As it was about to leave however, it caught my stare and for some reason stayed in a deadlock with it.  It then set down and stopped flying, it said it needed to rest anyway, so it would wait until she was awake.  It was a creature of it's word.

I heard her moan as she awoke a few minutes later, she seemed to panic as she realized she was not supporting herself anymore.  I gently set her on the ground where her eyes flew open and she screamed. 

"Easy Skalla, he saved you.  Hell he saved us all."  Their leader said trying to calm here.

"Skalla," I said extending my hand.  "I am Wraith.  It is a pleasure to meet you."  It took her a few seconds but she took my hand and I helped her to her feet. 

"Well you don't have to go freaking out a girl you know.  Oh mail!"  She seemed to disregard me as she noticed the fluffy creature.  I took the time of relief in their group to study them all.  Their leader was about my height, maybe slightly shorter with dirty blonde hair that ended in a pony tail, and he had a small goatee.  He wore a red and white outfit with a hip pack and black gloves.

The shortest of them wore a steel helmet and armor.  He carried a large spear and seemed both curious and terrified of me.  Though he tried to not look at me as often as possible, I could feel his glances.  He had a kind feeling about him, as though he could make anyone his frind if he wanted to.

The tallest of them was truly an odd sight.  His arms and hands were like large wings and he had a tail with a small spiked ball on it.  His clothes were also quite odd, but the oddest part was his helmet, it seemed to be there for more of a decorative sense than a protective one.

The only female in their group, Skalla.  Her almost silvery hair entrapped me in her beauty.  Her skimpy fur clothing seemed to be more of a fashion sense than used to armor and her weapon of choice was truly unique, a staff with a hoop.  She seemed to enjoy responding to her letter, despite her aching head. 

"Hey, we haven't been formally introduced."  The smallest one said to me as he tugged on my cloak.

"Please don't do that."  I warned, my voice sounding a lot more intimidating than I had meant to be.

"Heh, sorry."  He backed away slowly.  "Captain Del Mort, member of Tida's 1st cycle caravan."  He extended his hand for a shake, I gave him one as a courtesy.

"Perf HavenSteel"  Their leader extended his hand as well.  "Leader of Tida 1st cycle caravan."

"Beano Almota" The tall one said extending his hand.  "Second in command of this group."

"Skalla Senmoth"  she was still writing her letter and didn't bother to get up.  "Newest member."

They all looked at me then, I knew what they wanted, but how does one say they have no clue as to who they are.

"Wraith, amnesiac."  They seemed to let a look of confusion linger as they settled their eyes upon me.

Soon they had a small meal prepared and Skalla was looking through the large chest.  As they finished and packed I decided to make my way to the wagon at the front of the darkened town.  I had just left their sight when I heard Skalla scream.  On instinct I rushed back, only to find she was angry because she wanted two treasures.  I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Where'd you go?"  Perf asked me as I again started back.

"Back to your wagon."  I said simply, his look was that of pure horror, but he stayed quite as he watched me walk away and past the strange energy that their chalice emited.


	2. Stranger than fiction

**The Stranger**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only the characters of Wraith, Skalla, Perf, Captain and Beano and Moggley. Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles and all related artifacts are owned by Square-Enix**

**Summary: He arrived with no knowledge, no family, no way of knowing that the miasma should kill him. Now the strange young man journey's with the caravan that has welcomed him as they collect their myrrh, while he journey's for the truth of his past.**

**AN: Moggley is like little hyperactive fountain of craziness, like Calumon. Enjoy. **

**RoseSama35: It'll be explained as the story goes on. I expect this to be a long one so I hope you have the patience.**

**_Stranger than fiction_**

**__**

I don't know why they all kept looking at me oddly as I traveled along side their caravan, just outside the energy source. I wasn't comfortable in that strange energy, it unnerved me. I decided to occupy my time by scouting ahead of their caravan as I was faster than their beast of burden. I leapt along the branches of the trees that lined the roads, taking in the sights of this world. It was beautiful and serene as calming as I could fathom.

"You gonna stay there all day?" I heard a small voice below me ask, it was one of the small furry creatures that Perf had called a moogle. I jumped to the ground with ease and met the creature face to face, my curiosity growing.

"What are you?" I asked as I grabbed it's wings and pulled at them, they almost didn't seem real.

"AHH! MOOGLE EATER! AHH!!!" The creature screamed as I poked at it some more, and then let it go as I realized it was not liking my curiosity.

"I apologize." I said as it looked at me warily.

"Yeah, hey it's all right." It fluttered around me in it's own curiosity. "Strange, not a selkie, not a clavat and most definitely not a yuke or lilty. So what are you, what's your tribe?"

"Tribe?" I asked confused by his question.

"Yeah, you know the group of people you grew up with. Your tribe." It said as it landed on a log in front of me.

"I do not know." I sadly looked to the ground. "I have no memories of 'growing up' as you called it." The little creature looked at me with a sadness in it's eyes.

"Oh, that's to bad. Hey you can be a moogle!" It said cheerfully. "My name's Moggly, what's yours?"

"Wraith." I said simply, observing the cheerful little creature as it hopped around me.

"Yay, I got a new friend named Wraith, a friend named Wraith have I, yay!" It giggled a little causing me to crack a smile and pat it on the head.

"You're a lively little one aren't you?" I said as I started to walk back to the caravan.

"Yup, I like being alive. Yes I do!" He giggled some more as we walked back.

==

Perf was still uneasy about their new guest, but everyone else was flat out freaked. Skalla even accused him of being a witch the first time she realized he was in the miasma. While Beano could only stare in wonder. Captain seemed the least affected, and just simply ignored him.

"Where is he? Is he hiding in the mist waiting to jump us and drink out blood? WHERE IS HE!" Skalla screamed in a self induced terror.

"He's coming this way, with a moogle too." Beano said as he spotted them from atop the wagon.

"A moogle, he's turned the moogle into a blood sucking mouse of doooom!" Skalla screamed, grabbing Perf's collar.

"Skalla, calm down before we have to make you rest again." Perf threatened. "So far he isn't a threat, just different." He said as he brushed Skalla's hands away. "Now be nice."

"Wraith, anything up ahead?" Perf asked as the green clad mystery man came into earshot.

"Not unless you count little flying puffs of humor." He said in response and patted the moogle at his side gently.

"HI I'M MOGGLY!" the little white fluffy being flew up in front of Skalla's face. She immediately screamed.

"Ugh." Perf said as the selkie ran from the small creature in giant circles around the wagon. "She seriously needs to calm down."

"She has been a bit high strung since…" Beano said, looking at Wraith who was outside the chalices energy field once again. "Well since she saw him stay outside the field all day."

"Yeah, I know. I don't get it, I though only monster's and moogle's could survive miasma." Perf said scratching his chin. "Better not let him out of our sight, just in case."

"In case what?" Beano asked.

"Let me put it to you this way, you ever see the Black Knight carry any crystals?" Perf said looking at his friend.

"I thought I was supposed to be the intelligent one." Beano grumbled as he took notice of his surroundings. "Didn't we just pass Daemon's Court?"

"Yup, the town council wants me to pick up something in Rebena Te Ra." Perf said coldly, as he noticed Beano freeze.

"Are you insane?" The yuke hissed in his leader's ear. "What if the Lich's gone as insane as Armstrong? We'll be mashed or worse!"

"That's what they want to know. I told them about Armstrong and him. They want' to know if all large monsters are being affected."

"Perf, listen to me there are easier ways to…" Beano was cut off.

"The lich has the highest magic resistance around, if it's affected, then it got to the others." Perf said.

"What, that doesn't make the smallest bit of sense! We don't know why it flipped out, it could have been a malfunction or something."

"We go on the town's orders or have you forgotten why we do this?" Perf said looking at his second in command angrily.

"Right, sure I'll walk head on into doom, but if we die the town dies remember that." Beano stomped towards the front edge of the chalice's field.

Captain on the other hand was in a heated argument with Skalla, over her behavior towards Wraith. He insisted that she apologize, while she insisted there was nothing to apologize about.

"Skalla, you called him a monster. The least you could do is say you were sorry." The lilty said.

"I don't have to apologize to anyone, my father's the richest merchant around." Skalla said defiantly.

"Then he should buy you a lesson in manners." Captain grumbled, seconds later he felt Skalla's hand hit his head.

"What was that turnip boy?" The angry girl said.

"Nothing…" Captain managed to choke out, then he shook some sense back into his head. "Look all I'm saying is, he hasn't hurt anyone and seems to protect us, so he can't be that bad." Captain watched as the strange young man sprinted ahead of them faster than his eyes could detect, and a shiver went down his spine.

"Yeah, well if that isn't a sign he isn't normal…"

"I never said he was normal, just a friend." Captain interrupted.

"Yeah well…" The selkie was unable to argue anymore as she slumped back into the wagon. "All right when he get's back." She grumbled.

A few minutes later she felt a sudden weight on the wagon as everyone pilled in for the night. She noticed that Wraith was not among them and was a little concerned he might not get back in time for her to apologize.

"Where is the green freak?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Driving, says he's not tired." Captain said, Perf instantly responded by jumping to the outside, a few seconds later the caravan wagon stopped.

"What was that about?" Skalla asked as Perf came back.

"We have a stream to cross in the morning, I told him to rest." Perf said as he got in his sleeping pack.

"Wait, so where exactly are we going?" Skalla asked.

"You don't want to know." Beano grumbled.

==

The night sky was beautiful as Moggly and I lay on the top of the wagon, staring straight up at the twinkling night lights. A few minutes after the lights went down in the wagon I heard a rustling and soon Skalla appeared on top of the wagon.

"Captain wants me to apologize." She said glumly.

"Oh, what for?" I asked as I sat up, crossing my legs.

"For calling you a monster." She said.

"It's all right, for all I know I could be one. Your friend, Beano, he told me that only monster's and moogle's can breathe the air outside the fields.

She nodded, "Yeah, toxic air isn't all that nice to some of us." She said sarcastically, I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, you can smile that's a good sign." She said.

"A good sign?" I repeated.

"Yeah, my grandma always said that only beings with hearts can smile and that only five beings have hearts, the tribes and moogle's." She brushed some strands of hair behind her ear as a soft wind blew.

"Yes, but how does one live with out memories?" I asked, the sadness of my condition hardning my mood.

"Hey, are you gonna let a few lost memories stand in your way? Just go make new ones, it isn't that hard. Besides, the more you chase something the harder it is to find." She smiled at me, but I was lost in my sadness until she handed me a small star shaped object.

"What is this?" I asked looking at it oddly.

"it's called a shruiken, I was gonna add it to my list tomorrow, but you should take it. As a symbol of a great memory." She smiled again.

"What great memory?" I asked confused by her logic.

"Why saving me of course." She said it with such coolness I couldn't help but let a small laugh out, it startled me, but she seemed un-phased.

"So you can laugh too, huh? Well night, try to get some rest. Perf's pushing us extra hard tomorrow." And with that she slipped back into her wagon.

"I think she likes you!" Moggly giggled as he sat up and looked at me.

"I think I like her too." I said lightly, I don't even think Moggly could have heard me. I fell asleep not to soon after that, or at least I think I did. If I did it was a dreamless sleep, dark and plagued by violent images, nightmares. Not dreams.

When I woke however, the wagon was moving and was coming close to a strange forest like cavern. I was told to stay where I was so the group could move ahead carefully. As I watched them move through the dangerous craggy area, I noticed the odd sparkles in the wind, and for a moment I thought I saw a bright light pass by, and I don't know why but that light made me more uncomfortable than the field I was in.

When we got to the end it was another day's uneventful travel to a strange crossroads, and when Perf told Captain to take their animal and wagon north, I felt a chill run cold down my spine. What I felt was raw unadulterated evil, and it was lying just ahead in the towering dead city they called Rebena Te Ra.


	3. Bizarre Miracles

**The Stranger**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only the characters of Wraith, Skalla, Perf, Captain and Beano. Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles and all related artifacts are owned by Square-Enix**

**Summary: He arrived with no knowledge, no family, no way of knowing that the miasma should kill him. Now the strange young man journey's with the caravan that has welcomed him as they collect their myrrh, while he journey's for the truth of his past.**

**_Bizarre Miracles_**

**__**

"This place gives me the creeps." Captain said as we entered.

The group had asked me to come along with them this time, hesitantly I did, although I still stayed outside the field as we went along. The first thing I noticed in this dead town were the number of chests just lying about. My first feeling about this so conveniently placed containers, was that they were trapped. However I soon learned that some of the chest's were the trap, as on sprang forward at Perf with a howl of pure evil. They easily took the false chest down.

"Amazing, how they mimic such an inanimate object." I observed as I checked the broken remains. As I noticed the group becoming more and more uneasy around me in this place I decided to go scouting for them. Moggly of course followed me very quickly.

==

Perf was not at all surprised by the sudden disappearance of Wraith, in fact he had been expecting it since he first entered. He wouldn't have been surprised if Wraith was from here originally, but now he and the caravan were busy explaining the finer points of teamwork to Skalla.

They had managed to get just about everywhere in the dead city, but right now a rather confusing puzzle had Skalla stumped as it would have had the others had this been their first trip.

"Skalla, stand on that button when I say 'go', ok?" Perf shouted above him, hoping the selkie would listen.

"Ok, say when." He hear her shout back.

"GO!" Perf shouted, a second later the platform below him rose up to greet him. He quickly ran to the strange symbol that would unlock the last locked door in the city. As he passed through the field and into the miasma he felt a sudden push and was again inside it. When he looked up he saw Wraith with the symbol walking casually towards him.

"Not much here since you guy's got it all." He said chucking the small disk at Perf.

"Yeah, now we get some treasure." Perf said as he jumped down a slide on the side. "Alright follow me, Captain you got C.D. now."

"C.D.?" Wraith asked jumping just beside the caravan's leader.

"Chalice Duty, means he carries it until we get to the door this unlocks." Perf said, waving the disk at him. "Why don't you got look around, after this we're going for the myrrh." Wraith simply nodded and walked away.

==

I found Perf's dismissal of me quite irritating. He didn't seem to care about how I had helped him and his group, he just waved me off. As I sat on the roof of an abandoned home I began to think about what my life might really be. I though that maybe my family was a blacksmithing family like Perf's, after all it would take quite a talent to make the daggers I know carried at my side. But they could also have been Tailors, or merchants or even alchemists. However the more I thought about it the more I dislike the idea of having such an important family, I would much more prefer a simple farmer or even a rancher.

"All these thoughts and nothing seems familiar." I muttered as I felt a low rumbling in the ground. They must have opened the front entrance. I hope they'll be okay." I knew otherwise though.

==

Perf entered first and was immediately aware of the fact that the two magic orbs that held the Lich's force field up were now covered in a strange glowing force them selves. Then he noticed the Lich itself, it was no longer the intangible life sucking ghost as it had always been, now it was a tall cloaked monster with razor sharp fangs and had just finished feeding on a large Cerberus.

"Come in, young ones." It's eerie voice beckoned "Come in and feast with me." It's evil laugh filled everyone's ears, and though they wanted nothing more than to flee, they couldn't it was like a magnet drawing them in.

"My what a pretty child…" It said admiring Skalla's body. "She will make an excellent slave." It dug a large nail into her cheek and cut it, letting her crimson blood flow freely. "Ah, but where are my manners, I am the Arch-Lich, reborn. Yes I am stronger now, perhaps it's because of that strange dark mist or the fact that I've started to eat my fellow monsters, but I don't care. I only care about my next meal, which is I am glad to say, you." He pointed to the three males of the caravan.

==

I felt it like a cold chill down my spine, a great evil force, beckoning me. I dropped to the ground silently and as soon as I did it began to shake. I barely saved myself from toppling over, but to my horror the shaking was not just a simple earthquake. The dead were rising, and I could feel the evil stench on them. I wasted no time in attacking.

The first few that fell, did so with ease, but soon they were swarming me, attacking from all sides. I couldn't help but feel my anger well up inside as it had done before at the dead town of Tida and once again I leapt into the air and released it. They fell after that and I ran through their corpses, only to discover that they were not down permanently.

I was quickly dragged beneath their own swarming mounds of flesh, and I could feel their teeth gnashing onto y body parts, oddly though they felt more like a vice than a death grip, as if they were there to delay me rather than to kill me. It didn't matter though I fought back immediately and tore through their numbers with ease.

When I came to the end of the fleshy maze I was greeted by an unwelcome guest. A man clad in a black cloak was in front of me, pale skin and two sharp fangs told me he was not a friend.

"I congratulate you. Not many would have made it past my zombie army. Of course, thay have served their purpose, as your friends are now firmly with in my grasp." It laughed an evil cackle.

I jumped at it, my daggers bared in front for the attack, but he simply dodged me. I tried once more and again he dodged me with ease, as if he were the wind. On my third attack however, his raised hand stopped me, as I felt a dark energy grip me and drain my energy.

"Fool, I am the Arch Lich and though you are speaking to my mere shadow you should not dare attack me unless you plan to die!" It roared in anger at me.

As I was beginning to feel the effects of his attack, I felt a sharp poke in my side. At first I thought it was my mind, but then I noticed Moggly, caring the gift Skalla had given to me. With out thinking I grabbed it and flung it at him with all my strength. To my dismay however, he caught it and gave me an evil grin, before he launched me into the air and threw the weapon at me.

"You know, the girl will make an excellent slave, and you shall make an excellent trophy." As he mention Skalla, I felt the shruiken pierce my chest. I went to grip it in pain, but t my surprise I found my energy renewed and my strength came back ten fold as well as an energy well, I knew I had to release. As I watched the Arch Lich's shadow I thought of releasing it on him, but something else called to me. A voice in the back of my head told my to turn around, when I did I saw the top of the tallest building in the dead town and suddenly I saw through another's dying eyes. I saw Skalla and her friend's the smallest of which was being held by a giant fanged beast, ready to devour him. I released it then, knowing my target was insight, though I did not know how I knew.

==

"SHRUIKEN'S OF LIGHT!" The shout broke through the Arch-Lich's spell as Captain stirred to reality. He barely had time to scream though, before a blinding light tore through the western wall. When he opened his eyes once more the entire building was shredded, the entire west side was split open and half of the roof was missing.

"Ok, I'm officially freaked." Captain said as he noticed his friends snapping to.

"Jeez, what happened?" Beano asked as he noted the condition of the room.

"I'm guessing that." Perf said as he noticed Moggly struggling to keep Wraith in the air long enough to be sat down in the room.

"He saved us again?" Captain asked as he ran to the unconscious Wraith. "Come one guys help me here." Captain said as he started to drag Wraith to the center.

"Right one Cure coming up." Beano said as he concentrated his thoughts onto a glowing green ring. Soon a bright light enveloped Wraith's body, but nothing happened when it faded.

"Um, is he okay?" Skalla asked as she turned him to face up. The sight before he though shocked and disturbed them all. Wraith's face was not visible as it was before, instead it was hidden in a layer of darkness and the bright blue eyes were dimmed to a dark cyan.

'What is he?' Perf thought to himself as he watched the strange young man with narrowed eyes.

"Time to get the myrrh. Skalla, Beano carry him." Perf said, as he swiftly turned and picked up the chalice. The others followed immediately.


	4. Weak

**The Stranger**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only the characters of Wraith, Skalla, Perf, Captain and Beano. Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles and all related artifacts are owned by Square-Enix**

**Summary: He arrived with no knowledge, no family, no way of knowing that the miasma should kill him. Now the strange young man journey's with the caravan that has welcomed him as they collect their myrrh, while he journey's for the truth of his past.**

**AN: Sorry for the delay, got lots to write… Also exceptionally short chapter. I tend to write these like they would be memories, so some will be short and some won't. **

**_Weak_**

**__**

I awoke a few minutes later. My head was pounding and my body was sore. I looked around weakly, trying to figure out where I was, when Moggly popped into my view. As soon as the little fluff ball saw me he went some sort of fit.

"He's awake, he's awake! Yay, my friend Wraith is awake!" He jumped several times, straight into the waiting arms of Skalla, who wasn't to far away from my position.

"Yes, yes he is." She smiled a little.

I tried to prop myself up, but found I was to physically drained. What had I done to do that? My memories of the past hour where nothing but haze. I couldn't barely even remember us arriving at the dead city and now I was sitting across from it's Myrrh tree.

"Easy." Skalla said, as she pushed me pack into my reclined position. "What ever you did,. It did it's own number on you. You scared us."

"I'm sorry. I don't remember any of it." I said, slightly ashamed.

"Don't worry, you saved us all that's what happened. But next time you feel like trying out a new attack, use it on something other than a wall." Skalla joked as she helped me up. "Hey, Beano, come here and help me!" Skalla shouted to the Yuke who was not to far away.

"Ah, I see our magic resistant patient is awake." Beano said with what I guessed was a smile, as he came over. "Come on, Perf's waiting for you."

"Why?" I asked, as my vision blurred a little.

"He reserved an artifact for you." Skalla said, then she whispered to me, "Actually Captain wants you to have it."

I smiled as we came to Perf and Captain. Both were sitting down by the now full chalice, but only Captain was smiling, Perf was busy studying what looked like blueprints. I couldn't help but convulse then. I don't know why either, at first I thought it was my weakness getting to me, but could it have been those plans that Perf held.

"Whoa!" Captain said as I slipped forward from Skalla and Beano, he caught me before I hit the ground. "Tall guys shouldn't fall." He said struggling to help me to my feet.

"Thank you, my friend." I said as I patted his shoulder in camaraderie.

"No problem." He smiled back. "Take this, you deserve it."

He handed me a small pendent. It was a beautiful dull grey with a pocked surface that almost seemed to reflect everything around it. It was like a small mirror, reflecting everyone around me, then myself. I almost dropped it when I saw my face, or lack thereof. My face was missing as I looked into my reflection. A pitch black form replaced it, two glowing orbs side by side. When I realized that no one else saw it I began to panic slightly, but I managed to keep it hidden from them.

"Thank you." I said as I held it up. "A symbol of friendship." I smiled as he shook his head.

"You saved our lives. Friendship is the least we can do." Perf said as he walked over, and with Beano's help lifted me up.

"We know you can't stand being in the chalice's field, but for now you need to rest." Beano said as we made out way to the wagon.

When we got to the wagon, something told me to look back at the dead town. I did, with a sudden sharp twist of my neck and I saw it again, that strange light from earlier, but this time it was hovering above the wrecked hall I was just dragged from. I narrowed my eyes as I watched until I was put inside the wagon, and we started off.

"Oh, what's wrong?" Moggly said as he snuggled up against me.

"I don't know, but it troubles me greatly." I said as I patted him gently.

"Ok, but lets get some sleep first…" Moggly yawned.

"Goodnight my friend." I smiled as he closed his eyes and slumbered and for the first time that I could remember, I too joined in the slumber. Sometimes people aren't meant to sleep though…


	5. The Trip Home

**The Stranger**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only the characters of Wraith, Skalla, Perf, Captain and Beano. Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles and all related artifacts are owned by Square-Enix**

**Summary: He arrived with no knowledge, no family, no way of knowing that the miasma should kill him. Now the strange young man journey's with the caravan that has welcomed him as they collect their myrrh, while he journey's for the truth of his past.**

**_The Trip Home_**

Two days passed as I laid in the wagon, letting my strength return. On the third day we came to a large river, it spanned at least two miles in width. I was in awe at such a sight. It was beautiful, yet very deadly. Then I caught Perf staring at his latest spoils, a piece of parchment on a very dark piece of wood.

"It's a beautiful river." I said turning back to the raging waters.

"Yes, yup, yes it is!" Moogly said in his usual over happy tone.

"Yeah, and we have to cross it as soon as the captain gets here." Perf said, sliding the plans in a large sack. "He should be here tomorrow afternoon at the latest."

"What was it?" I asked as he turned back to the caravan.

"What was what?" Perf asked, looking honestly confused.

"The item you were holding. What was it?" I asked putting my hood up as the sun sank down.

"Ya, know that's kind of creepy." He said pointing to my hood, "They were some plans for a sword, not much else. I can barely read it and I'm the blacksmith's son, pretty pathetic, huh?"

"Maybe you are not meant to read it." I said as we walked back to the wagon.

"What?"

"Maybe it is meant only for a certain person, or type of person." I said with strange affirmation behind my tone.

"Well they're plans for a sword, that much I can tell. Other than that, I can't read much on it's ingredients or forging method." He said as we took out seats around the fire, Skalla and Moogly playing on the other side, while Beano and Captain counted the gil we had for the journey.

"Then maybe, it is not for mortal men to bear witness to." I said coldly, something in the back of my mind telling me that the item was the housing of an evil force.

"What?" Perf chuckled a little. "It's not like a sword can be evil you know."

"Maybe, but who is to say that a sword cannot compel the evil in men to rise to the surface." I said, still not liking the feeling of the plans he carried.

"Hm, ok. I see your point, if a weapon's valued enough someone might kill any number of people to obtain it." He nodded, "What kind of weapon would be worth such meaningless death."

"No weapon is worth any death." I said sternly as I took out my knives. "Not even these."

"Yeah I know, but could you imagine a weapon powerful enough that the lich kept it hidden away from even himself?" Perf almost sounded excited.

"I would fear it's wielder more, for the lich hid it away for a reason. I would not want to violate that reason." I said again sternly.

"Yeah, you're right. Well, at least it'll make a good wall decoration." He said as he pulled the plans out again.

I shifted uncomfortably over to Skalla's side and watched him intently. He seemed to be petting the dark plans, as if they were the most precious thing he had on him. I could not shake the feeling of dread that paper and wood gave me.

That night I slept again, but my sleep was to be more message than escape. My dream was riddles with a sky that rained fire and lava. The seas boiled red and scalded everything it touched. The earth split open and revealed a great form, the lich, screaming in pain as it tore itself from the bowels of hell.

_"HE WILL UNLEASH IT!" _Lich screamed and then he was suddenly pulled back into the mires of hell, but not before a single word escaped his lips.

**_"RAGNAROK!"_**

The word that chilled my heart and soul to a solid cube of ice. The name of death, the name of my enemy to be.


	6. Arrival at the Village Tipa

**The Stranger**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only the characters of Wraith, Skalla, Perf, Captain, Birch and Beano. Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles and all related artifacts are owned by Square-Enix**

**Summary: He arrived with no knowledge, no family, no way of knowing that the miasma should kill him. Now the strange young man journey's with the caravan that has welcomed him as they collect their myrrh, while he journey's for the truth of his past.**

**_Arrival at the Village Tipa_**

It was a week later when we arrived at my companions home. It was a fairly large sized seaside village, upon our arrival the village cheered at the sight of their beloved caravaners. Skalla ran to what seemed to be her family, as did Captain. Perf and Beano bowed politely to theirs as they walked up and placed the chalice in the hands of an older gentleman who almost immediately took notice of me. I had been hiding at the side of the wagon, still unnerved by the feeling the crystal in the town gave me.

"Hello there young man, I am Roland McGhee, Mayor of Tipa." He was a short man, and wore a red overcoat with a cane at his side. "And who might you be?" He gave me a small smile and I couldn't help but find myself confused by his sudden kindness. Here I was a stranger in his town, in his world and he was welcoming me, be I for good or ill. It was odd.

"I have no name, but you may call me Wraith." I said with a slight bow.

"Wow you don't have a name?" A little girl asked as she walked up. She dressed in a similar fashion to Skalla. "What kind of parents don't name their kid?"

"Mimie!" A young man in a red bandana shouted at the younger girl as he smacked her lightly across the back of her head. "Don't talk like that to guests of the village!"

"You shouldn't hit little children." I said, in an angry tone. Perhaps a little to angry as it seemed to startle the Mayor and the two in front of me.

"Right, sorry. Name's Birch, nice to meet you." He said as he extended his hand for a shake.

It was then that I felt a small tingling sensation, like the crawling of ants up and down my spine, then I saw it and I reacted with out thought as I threw one of my blades straight past the mayor and the young man, past several gathered families and straight into the heart of a strange green beast that had snuck into the village.

As I walked over to retrieve my dagger, I was completely unaware at the attention I had gathered. That was at least until I looked up from he body. The entire town was gazing at me, partially in fear, partially in awe. My usual first impression it seemed was fear.

"Whoa." The little girl, Mimie, said. "DID YOU SEE THAT? IT WAS AMAZING!" She then began to retell my exact actions in a very excited manner, as if it were the most interesting thing she had ever seen.

"I should be going." I said as I realized the village was probably a little more than upset at my actions. I was about to make my way to the exit when the mayor stopped me with his cane.

"Young man, I thank you." He said as he looked up at me, "And if you feel you must go, then might I ask you to join us for tonight's celebration before you do so?"

"Celebration?" I asked with a confused look hidden in the shadows of my hood. "For what?"

The mayor simply stared at me for a few seconds before answering. "For the Myrrh festival of course."

I nodded to the mayor in affirmation as he took his cane down from my chest. Then I heard the whispering start. Barely a half hour in town and I was already the most gossiped about. I'd have been flattered, if I didn't want to be alone.

"All right everyone, lets go home and prepare for the festival!" Roland said in a very cheerful voice, when the people all cheered and walked off however he turned to me. "Wraith was it, please come with me."

Quietly I followed the older gentleman. He lead me to a small house, opened the door and motioned for me to follow him in. As I entered I took notice of several trophies on the walls, some were animals and others were old treasures.

"You are not from any of the tribes, are you?" He asked with a serious look on his face.

"No, no I am not." I said as I took off my hood. "I know not of my people or my past only that I am different."

"I know." He said as he pulled out a letter. "At first I thought Perf was going mad when he sent me this letter, but it seems he was all to accurate in the description of your skills and 'differences'." He sat down in a very comfortable chair and motioned for me to sit across from him. "You are truly unique among men, do you know that?"

"I do not follow." I said, trying to understand what he was saying.

"You have a gift to not only resist the miasma, but you are immune to it's effects as well." He chuckled a little. "But as you said, you have no memory. You are with out purpose, responsibility, ties, family and most importantly memories. You are a man yet to be made." I was silent as he continued to speak. "Perf also tells me that you defeated to large monsters that presented themselves as a greater threat."

Instantly my mind flashed to the two battles. "Yes, a dark power held a maddening grip over them."

"You would know this how?" He asked as an older woman came in with three cups of tea. "Maladye, Wraith. Wraith, my wife, Maladye." I bowed my head slightly at the introduction.

"I know it just as I knew where the monster was; I just do." I said as I politely refused the tea.

"Wraith, would you say this power has spread the world over?" He asked me, a new tone in his voice, worry.

As I thought about it, I remembered that despite the uneasy feeling of the crystal's force, I was often uneasy at the sight of large areas that the others told me held myrrh trees. "Very much so."

The mayor was deathly quite for a few seconds, before he finally spoke. "Will you accompany Perf and his caravan on their next trip out?"

"Excuse me?" Surprise lined my voice at the sudden offer.

"Perf seems confident in your skills, and I think with them you might find some clues to your past and your strange abilities." He smiled, "Of course they don't leave for another six months, and until then my wife and I would be more than happy to provide your lodging."

"And if I uncover nothing?" I asked, referring to my past.

"Then the offer will be extended, indefinitely." He looked at me with an odd glance. Not one of pity or boredom, but of understanding, of compassion.

"I will think about it tonight and let you know in the morning." I said as I looked down at his table.

"Very well then young man." He said as he got up. "Now if you'll excuse me I must advise the other caravans to add more members to their group so that they may remain safe."

"I understand." I nodded as I left into the town, a whole new adventure awaiting me there. A game called tag.


	7. Tag

**The Stranger**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only the characters of Wraith, Skalla, Perf, Moggly, Captain, Birch and Beano. Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles and all related artifacts are owned by Square-Enix**

**Summary: He arrived with no knowledge, no family, no way of knowing that the miasma should kill him. Now the strange young man journey's with the caravan that has welcomed him as they collect their myrrh, while he journey's for the truth of his past.**

**_Tag_**

As left the Mayor's house I saw Moggly running around with several children in a circle. At first I thought the children were trying to harm the little one. Then Skalla and Captain came running after the children.

"Who wants to play some tag!" Captain said as he hefted his gloved hand into the air.

"WE DO!" All the children yelled as one.

"OH! I DO!" Moggly squealed in his high pitched voice as he bounced on one of the young children's head.

"Alright, then you'd better run or the big bad Giga Lord is going to get you…" Captain immediately looked at me. "AND THERE HE IS!" I spun around expecting to see a monster, but nothing was there. Then I heard the children laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked, confused by their sudden jovial outburst.

"You thought Captain was saying a monster was behind you!" One of the small children, who reminded me of Perf, chuckled.

"Yes, I did." I said, still confused, "But how is that humorous."

"Because we're playing Tag… and you're it!" The little boy said with another chuckle.

"Tag? It?" My confusion was apparently obvious, though I would have thought Captain would have know that I did not know this game.

"Wraith, it's a game. All the little kids try to run away from you while you try and tag them out so they have to sit by the fountain. When they're all by the fountain you win, but one of them can come up and tag the fountain to send the others out again." Captain tried to explain it to me.

"Is this a training exercise?" I asked, trying to comprehend "tag's" purpose. Captain only blinked a few times.

"Ok, lets try this again." He pointed to the young man who resembled Perf. "Jake, you and Mimie act it out." The two bowed at me and then to Captain. "You see, if Jake is 'it' he is the tagger. His point in the game is to tap the people he's chasing and one he does so, they have to sit at the designated "home base"."

"Ok…" I nodded as he explained further.

"However all the other people in the game who have not been tagged can run up to the home base and "release" the ones currently there." The children acted out a small scene, pretending to be afraid of Jake until Mimie tapped the water fountain. Then they scattered. "The person who is "it" is supposed to 'capture' all the other players, when he does so another 'it' is chosen and the game starts over again." All the children nodded.

For a few seconds I looked back and forth between the group of children and Captain. "I do not understand." I said, slightly ashamed that I could not understand this child's game.

"Well why don't you watch us play then." Mimie said as she waved her elder brother over. When he finally came she tapped him on the nose. "Tag, you're it." Then she and the others, including Captain, scattered around the village and Birch chased them all. Skalla however simply sat at the fountain and began to brush her hair.

"Do you understand 'tag'?" I asked as I sat next to her, confusion crossing my face.

"Of course, everyone know how to play tag." She said, then she winced. "Sorry, forgot about your uh… memory issues."

"I don't mind that so much. But not being able to understand a child's game, it confuses me." I absentmindedly took one of my daggers out and twirled it around.

"Well, it's not really anything to be ashamed about. I mean you don't even remember your name so really we shouldn't expect you to understand or remember pretty much everything." Skalla said as she fidgeted with the brush in her hair.

"I wish I could understand, but I can't." I sighed. "A child's game is beyond my knowledge."

"Well, maybe you just like a different kind of 'fun'." Skalla said as she continued to brush her hair, the long strands looked somewhat like water as she brushed them lightly.

"Fun, another alien concept to me." I sighed again, what was I doing here other than causing myself so much grief. "I should go…" I went to get up, but Skalla grabbed my arm.

"What's wrong?" A look of what I assumed was worry crossed her face.

"Nothing. I just don't belong here." I said as I tried to gently pull my arm free.

"Yes you do, you just have to find you niche." It was something I would have taken as uncharacteristic of Skalla. Was she trying to truly comfort me? "Come on the sun's setting and the festival's about to start, you have got to see this." She then pulled me away from the fountain as Roland sat the chalice on the edge.

"Wraith, come with me please. Skalla, join the others please." I obliged the older man once again as Skalla walked off and waved goodbye.

"Roland…" I started. "If I take your offer, I must insist that I do something for your village between the caravanning."

"I understand, it's not fun to feel helpless." Roland said it with an understanding smile. "Well since you seem to be so good at sensing the monster's you could patrol our borders to make sure no more get in."

I mulled the idea over for about to seconds. It made sense and it would get me away from the crystal for a bit. It would also afford me time alone, time to think and to wonder. "That sounds, like a good idea." I agreed in a soft voice.

"Yes, well we shall discuss it a bit more tomorrow, eh?" Then we came up the crystal, I had seen it earlier and it was little more than an eye sore to me. It's energy, just like that of the chalice sent waves of nausea and pain down my body, but I hid the pain and fear.

I waited in the dark recesses of a nearby building to watch their ceremony. Soon all the villagers had gathered in the around the crystal. I counted nearly two hundred people before I could count no more, but at estimate I would say the village held at least three hundred souls. Then Perf, Beano, Captain and Skalla all approached the crystal with torches held high and Roland gave a speech.

"This year our caravaner's have endured more than any other caravan before them. They have faced monsters with renewed strength, beyond that of even the Arch-Lich of the long forgotten city. They have face the angry souls of Tida. And with in these harsh battles they found a lost soul, a young man with no memory. But a young man with a good soul, for twice he saved our loved ones, twice he gave much more than should have been expected." Roland looked around for me, I could tell, he was searching for my green cloak. "Well he is a bit shy, but I hope you will welcome him into out community and please be patient with him, he has lost what most of us often take for granted. Memories. So let us help him build new and happy ones and pray for the recovery of the old ones, for only together will they help him find who he truly is."

After his speech the town cheered and smiled as Roland began to make gestures about the chalice. I don't quite know what happened next, but all I felt was searing pain, far worse than anything else I would ever come to know and the next thing I knew, I was in another world. It was wrapped in darkness, but I could see clearly.

The area I was in, was small and contained, as if built to house a single entity. And the entity was quite clear, in the center of the darkness was a purple glowing mass. In it I could feel the hate and rage of a millennia's worth of lost souls. And then all at once they stopped as I came back to consciousness. As I looked around I noticed I was in a bed and it was morning. To either side of me was Captain and Skalla, both were asleep though and looked as if they had not had sleep in a week. Then my thoughts turned back to the darkness. Was it a dream, or was it something more, a memory perhaps? Or the hallucinations of a freak?

"You're awake." Skalla said as she woke up, surprise lined her voice as she ran to the window and screamed out. "HE'S AWAKE!" Outside I could hear several loud murmurings and several people sighing, with relief or despair I could not tell. Then a familiar fluff ball filled the window.

"WRAITH! My friend Wraith is awake!" Moggly came zooming in through the window and plowed his soft body into mine for a grand moggle hug.

"How long…" I began to ask.

"Two weeks." Beano said as he walked in. "My family offered to give you a room, but Roland insisted that you stay here."

"Here?" I asked in confusion.

"You passed out at the ceremony, gave us all quite a scare. Isn't that right Skalla?" Beano's voice was laden with a hidden meaning, but then I did not notice it.

"Shut up beak boy." Skalla growled back at him.

"Anyway, you've been out for two weeks, and Roland insisted that you stay at his place. His son's old room to be exact." Beano said.

"His son?" I asked, something already telling me the answer, his son died in a caravan.

"Yeah, Roland's son was the leader of the caravan before Perf." Not a surprise to me for some reason. "They were best friends to, so he's a little sore about this."

"I have offended him?" I asked, slightly shocked.

"No, not you. Roland did, but it's not your fault." Skalla said as she sat at the foot of the bed.

"I see…" Again confusion crossed my face, and it was apparent.

"Come on, let's let him rest." They were about to leave when Beano motioned for Skalla to wake Captain up.

"No, let him be. He needs the rest." I said as I got up and looked for my cloak.

"What are you doing?" She asked in slight surprise.

"I need to speak to Roland." I said when I found my cloak on the other side of the door.

"You need rest." She said in a very overprotective tone.

"I've rested for two weeks, I need to move now." I said as I began to look for my daggers. "Where are they?"

"Drawer." She said "Well I'll let you kill yourself today, but tomorrow we're going clothes shopping for you." She said as she pointed to the clothes I had on. Dirty brown clothes, nothing special, just clothes.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" I asked again confusion, but also a slight sting of pain. Had she just insulted me?

"For one, people don't wear burlap sacks as clothes, not even Birch and he's fashion defunct times two."

"I heard that!" Birch's voice called from outside the window.

"Of course he also has the hearing of a hawk." Skalla grumbled. "Just don't go killing any monster's today, ok?" She said as she placed he hand on my shoulder, "Promise me?"

A few seconds passed as I looked into her eyes, a sadness was there but I could not exactly tell why. Still I agreed, "I promise." I said as I moved to the door and made my way downstairs.


	8. Clothes make the man

**The Stranger**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only the characters of Wraith, Skalla, Perf, Captain, Birch and Beano. Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles and all related artifacts are owned by Square-Enix**

**Summary: He arrived with no knowledge, no family, no way of knowing that the miasma should kill him. Now the strange young man journey's with the caravan that has welcomed him as they collect their myrrh, while he journey's for the truth of his past.**

**_Clothes make the man_**

The next day, after I talked to Roland about assuming the patrol duties, I was greeted with a pleasant surprise. Skalla and the others were going to take me shopping for some "essentials". What they meant, I had no clue, but it sounded like a way to keep myself busy for a while. At least until Roland got a response from the other villages and I could fully assume my patrolling duties.

"Come on!" Skalla shouted as she ran ahead of the others.

"Women, give them money, a store and a person to dress and they go nuts." Perf said with a blank stare.

"Hey do you hear me complaining?" Beano said, a slight tone of joy crossing his voice.

"Well considering your parent's are the town's tailors, you stand to get some money from this…" Captain eyed Beano warily. "And don't try selling him those cheesy, yet extremely expensive charms."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Beano said with a slight exaggeration of his hands.

"Right, well you'd better not try it." Captain warned.

"So…" the voice of Birch joined us as we walked along. "Did you guys hear?"

"Hear what Birch?" Perf grumbled a hit of dislike for the young man in his voice.

"Roland's adding you're buddy and I to the caravan and advising the other villages to add more to theirs as well." Birch smiled as he fell into step with us.

"Well, Wraith I get. He's a great fighter." Captain started, "But you couldn't hit the broadside of a barn." He was silent for a few seconds, "And you're an ass."

"What!" Birch roared in anger as he tried to leap forward and strangle Captain. All he got was a punch from Perf that sent the Selkie and his red bandanna sailing.

"That wasn't necessary." I said as I noticed the blood trickling down Birch's nose. I walked over to Birch quickly and offered my hand to help him up, he paused for a few seconds and then tossed a handful of sand at my feet before he got up and ran off.

"Don't worry about him, Birch is an ass and overconfident to boot." Perf said, again with serious distaste for the selkie.

"Oh…" I said as I rejoined the others, and looked over my shoulder. I didn't quite understand why they disliked Birch so much.

"We're here." Beano said as he and the others turned into a brightly colored building. It was painted in an almost fluorescent purple and had streaks of blue on it. When I walked in Skalla was already holding up several different pieces of clothing. Then I remembered what she said about my clothes and I couldn't help but groan.

"Yes my friend, clothes shopping…" Perf smiled widely. "With fashion Princess Skalla… Ow!" Perf said as Skalla punched him in the shoulder.

"Go try these on." Skalla said as she handed me a pair of black pants and a black shirt to match.

I could only stare at her, "Change out here?" I asked. Again more blinks, a common occurrence with me.

"No. In the back where it says 'Men's Changing Room'." Beano said, "Better yet, follow me." I nodded as I followed Beano to the back where he opened a door for me. "Ok, change in here."

When Beano closed the door I looked at the shirts and pants. They looked like they would fit, and they were also soft and comfortable on my skin, like the feel of spring grass. I quickly changed into them, but also felt they lacked something; something befitting my own personality. I had to find that one thing, so I walked out into the main store once more and looked around.

"Can I help you dear?" A female Yuke, Beano's mother I guessed asked me as I began to browse their store.

"Yes, I'm looking for leather armor, gloves, boots, shoulder and knee pads and many, many belts and straps." I said as I looked through the shelves. "Preferably black, too."

"Well, that's quite a list young man. I'll see what I can do about the shoulder and knee pads, but we do have several pairs of black leather gloves and unfortunately we don't make black leather boots. However, we do have a rather dark brown color." She said as she led me to the counter where the others were waiting.

"Nice!" Captain said with a smile on his face. It was then that I noticed he had removed the helmet he usually wore. His face was no different from any other lilty's really, but it had an almost innocent look that was eerily deceptive.

"I like it." Beano said, "Now how about a nice trinke--", Captain gave Beano a sharp glare as the yuke set aside a small tray of necklaces and rings.

"I don't think he's done." Skalla said as she noticed Beano's mother bringing up a pile of belts for me.

"And here I was thinking Selkies liked belts a little too much." Perf said with an edge of humor.

"I'm making my own armor." I said as I looked through the belts. "These will do." I said as I picked a dozen or so out. "Did you find the pads?"

"I sure did young man." She said as she placed several shoulder and knee pads on the table, "But you'll have to attach them manually, because we've never done anything like that here."

"Not a problem." I said as I took the scraps and put them in a nearby bag. "I should be able to repay you for this next year after the caravan's run. I hope it's not too much to ask."

"Young man, you may have those for free. You saved my son's life after all." She said as she took my hand and patted it.

"I couldn't…" I started to explain.

"Nonsense, just take them. They're yours." She said with a wave. Then she looked at Skalla. "Now onto the matter of a certain shopaholic's bill."

"Heh heh…" Skalla turned a bright red at the presentation of a very large piece of paper. "More money, less shop, right?" Beano's mother only nodded. "Right…"

As we left Beano's home, Perf and Captain led me off while Beano followed Skalla home to get payment for all the clothes she bought. As I followed the two we came across Birch again, he didn't look happy to see us but he remained still and mad no move to us. Then we came to a building with a large anvil and a fireplace hot enough to melt most metals.

"Now we're going to set you up with a better weapon." Perf said with his usual smile. "Hey pops, customer!" He shouted as a short balding man came out.

"Hello, I'm Patrick Steel Haven, you can call me 'Pops' if you like." He said as he gave me a good look over.

"I don't need a weapon." I said sternly, the idea of laying my daggers down for something else, severely crossed me.

"Nonsense!" Pops said with a smile similar to Perf's. "Why look at this blade, finest I've ever made thanks to Perf and his finding that weapon scroll. I give you 'Excalibur'!" He said as he held the sword up high. A split second later my knife plucked it from his hand and impaled it against a wall.

"I don't need a weapon!" I almost shouted.

"Whoa!" Captain said as he held onto my cloak. "We were just trying to find you a back up weapon."

"A what?" I asked, calming down a little.

"Well, Beano thought that since magic doesn't affect you that you probably couldn't use it either." Perf said as he tossed me a green ring. "Go ahead try to use it, think about healing Captain."

I did as Perf said; I focused my thoughts on Captain and of healing any cuts on him he might have. Nothing happened. At least nothing good, instead of healing Captain the ring sent a buzz of electricity up my arm; it was so much I had to drop the ring in pain. I even fell to my knees and hid my face, for fear of the darkness appearing before them.

"Jeez, we didn't expect that." Perf said as he ran to my side. "I'm sorry; I didn't know that would happen."

"It's alright." I said as I sat up. "Better we find out here then in the battle field." I then got up, "But I don't like swords."

"Well…" Pops said as he tried to pull the dagger out. "Blasted thing's stuck in there, other wise I could possibly melt it down into another weapon."

"Another weapon?" I asked as an idea popped into my head. I walked up to the dagger and wrenched it out of the wall easily. "Do you have an solid molds?"

"Uh, yes. Why do you ask?" He asked as he handed me two good-sized molds.

"I plan to make a mold for a very unique weapon." I said as I looked the molds over, they were just the right measurements.

"Well ok. The Excalibur will be waiting to be melted down." Pops said with a whimper as he placed the sword on a table. I then realized how much I had hurt his pride.

"I apologize. I shouldn't have lost my temper." I said in shame.

"Ah, you're forgiven. Besides, I wouldn't want to give up those buggers either!" Pops laughed as he pointed to my daggers. "Well I guess you boys had best be goin'. See you later Wraith and remember to bring the finished molds."

"I will, sir." I said as I picked up my clothes and pads and headed off to Roland's home to start work on my mold and armor.


	9. Birch

**The Stranger**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only the characters of Wraith, Skalla, Perf, Captain, Birch and Beano. Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles and all related artifacts are owned by Square-Enix**

**Summary: He arrived with no knowledge, no family, no way of knowing that the miasma should kill him. Now the strange young man journey's with the caravan that has welcomed him as they collect their myrrh, while he journey's for the truth of his past.**

**_Birch_**

Two days later I had finished the mold for my new weapon and was busily working on my armor. I had decided that the many belts I had bought would be used as padding for my back and other sensitive areas and the rest would bused to strap and secure my boots and gloves. Though I did run into the small problem of having only one set of clothes to build off of, so I found myself returning to the Almota's tailoring shop, this time with a small allowance from Roland to help pay for the extra clothes. When I tried to repay him, Roland insisted that I take and not worry and as much as I wanted to flat out refuse the charity I knew I needed it so I took it and bought my new clothes.

After I had purchased the clothes, I went back to Roland's home and gathered the leather belts and padding I was going to apply to the new clothes. From there I went to find a quite place to do my work. I found it in the form of a small cliff overlooking the ocean, a few trees were scattered around so I chose to sit in the branches of one. The tree I chose had a small gravestone right under it and it struck me as slightly odd to put a grave on a cliff.

I then began to work on my tailoring, the thimbles that Mrs. Almota had given me proved to be quite useful for protecting my thumbs. And by the time I had finished the lower section of my armor the sun was still high in the sky, all I had left to do was to craft my upper armor, a much more complicated task, but still I found it done in only a matter of a few hours. When I looked up from my crafting I saw the sun was starting to set, a brilliant red and orange hue cast itself over the ocean. For those few moments I felt completely at peace. Then a sharp pain shot through me as a rock collided with my skull and I fell out of the tree. Despite the fall; however, I landed on my feet and saw Birch not far from the tree. Had he thrown the rock?

"Get out of here!" Birch shouted at me as he raised a weapon similar to Skalla's above his head.

I just stood there staring at him with a blank expression, before I spoke, "Did you throw the rock at me?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Yeah, now leave you don't belong here!" He charged me, I just ducked and then pushed him forward. He stumbled from the push, which gave me enough time to reach for me new armor, I couldn't risk damage to it just yet.

"Get out!" He growled as he turned and charged again. I was still confused as to why, but I did have to defend myself, so with three swift movements my daggers were drawn, Birch's weapons were knocked from his hands and my daggers were back in their sheathes.

"Why are you attacking me?" I asked as I walked over and picked up Birch's weapon, and I saw a look of awe and confusion in his face.

"How'd you do that? All I saw was a blur!" Shock still covered his face as I handed the weapon back.

"I reacted, now why were you attacking me?" I asked, a slight annoyance in my voice.

His face got very hollow then, a look of sorrow and grief. "That's my mother's grave." He said as he walked over to the stone. "Or rather what would be her grave."

"I don't understand." I said, confused as to his meaning.

"When I was born, my mom got depressed, very depressed and she thought that ending it all would be best." He looked at the cliff's edge. "So she jumped."

"But your younger sister?" Another confusing fact crossed my mind.

"My dad remarried when I was ten." Birch's voice was stone cold with hatred. "He tried to forget her, tried to make me forget."

A downcast look crossed my face, apparently I had violated some unknown taboo. "I apologize then, I had no idea this was for your mother."

"Like that would have made a difference." He sneered at my apology.

"It would have." I said, a slight shock from his comment. "I respect life and death, I would have chosen a different tree to work in had I known."

Another soft look crossed his face as the sun set into darkness, then it returned to normal. "What were you doing up there anyway?"

I held out the pieces of my armor to show him. "I decided I needed my own armor, something light and durable, but more protective than a single piece." I shrugged as I folded them, "It must seem odd to you and your people, how I act and behave."

"Sometimes, yeah." Birch said as he motioned for me to walk back to town with him. I quickly fell into step. "But give us some time, we'll get used to you."

"I think it would be better to adapt here than to have you adapt to me, don't you think?" I said in genuine curiosity.

"Now that's a brilliant idea." He snapped with a sarcastic tone. "Trust me, don't change who you are, that's how you end up like Geeko-Suprem-o Perf."

"You don't like him?" I asked, recalling their earlier fight.

"We used to be friends." Birch propped his hands behind his head. "Then he lead the caravan and he changed, he stopped being fun, started being more concerned with stupid things."

"Like?" I asked.

"Weapons, armor, artifacts. Personally I have a firm belief that the fighter is the real weapon, and if they're good enough they won't need artifacts or any of that junk." Birch explained his philosophy to me.

"Maybe…" I said, "But it also stands to reason that even the best fighter makes mistakes from time to time, correct?"

"Yeah…" He gave me a sideways glance.

"Then is it not better to be prepared than to be ripped six ways from nightfall." I said with my own return look.

"Maybe, but he takes it to a whole 'nother level. That scroll for the Excalibur, getting it nearly cost Beano his life. Perf will do anything for more powerful weapons." Birch said as we came to a door. "Well, see ya." He waved to me as he walked in.

"Goodbye." I said as my blood rand cold and my thoughts blazed back to my dream of the lich and Perf's odd treatment of the weapon scroll. He wouldn't try to make a weapon of destroying the world, would he? At the time, I said no. I had no idea how incredibly wrong I was…


	10. Definitions

**The Stranger**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only the characters of Wraith, Skalla, Perf, Captain, Birch and Beano. Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles and all related artifacts are owned by Square-Enix**

**Summary: He arrived with no knowledge, no family, no way of knowing that the miasma should kill him. Now the strange young man journey's with the caravan that has welcomed him as they collect their myrrh, while he journey's for the truth of his past.**

**_Definitions_**

The next day I was looking over my new armor, carefully tracking the stitches for any flaws. I found, surprisingly very few, and the ones I did find were easily remedied. I also decided that today would be my first day in fulfilling my obligation to the village, after I got my new weapon forged that is.

I was on my way to the blacksmith, Perf's father, when I decided to take a small detour to Birch's house. I think it was partially my feeling that Birch was just different that made me feel a sort of companionship with him. A sort of unconfirmed, yet accepted respect.

"Hello!" Moggly said as he zoomed in front of me. Skalla had taken the small ball of fluff in as a friend and admittedly "cute little moogle".

"Hello, my friend." I said calmly as the moogle started to jump and hover from one of my shoulders to the other. Moggly was so easy to smile at, so easy to dismiss as a playful little friend.

"Wanna play?" Moggly asked as he fluttered in front of me.

"I'm sorry, not today my friend. I must be on with my duties." I explained.

"Oh. Okay." Moggly's face turned to a frown as he fluttered away from me. I could almost taste the sadness on him.

"Perhaps when I am done with them we can play." I suggested.

Moggly immediately cheered up and flew straight into my face. "Do ya mean it!" He squealed as the force of his light tackle sent me to the ground.

"Yes, but first I must get them done. Agreed?" I said as I lifted my self up and dusted my knees off.

"Ok!" Moggly shouted as he buzzed of with as much energy as ever. A small smile came to my face as I went back on my way to Birch's house.

When I arrived I could here several people shouting from inside the house. At first my instinct was to rush inside and see what was wrong, and I was about to but Birch came stomping out of the door. Then he saw me.

"What, never hear a family argue before?" He snorted, then he crossed his face in anger. "Ugh, of course you don't!" He threw his arms up into the air in an exclaimed gesture.

"What were you arguing about?" I asked calmly as he walked off and I joined him.

He gave me an odd look before continuing. "My step-mother wants to setup an arranged marriage."

"Oh, is that such a problem?" I asked, not fully understanding the concept.

"Well yeah it is." He stopped. "See, for one; I don't believe that two people should be forced to spend their life together because of some ancient tradition that hardly anyone follows. That and…" He seemed to pause and muse on his thoughts.

"What?" I asked. "Do you not like the woman they chose for you?"

"See that's just it…" He said as we continued on. "I am not attracted to women." He seemed to stop breathing for a second.

A pause of confusion passed over me before I spoke. If he did not find himself attracted to women, then what could be left? Then I got it, he was attracted to his own gender. For a second I gave him a pausing glance.

"Does your father know this?" I asked calmly, "Or your stepmother?"

"Why do you think she wants the arranged marriage." He scoffed lightly. "Ignorant, self absorbed, glutton of a whale!" He shouted as he turned back and looked at his house.

"Hm…" I thought for a few seconds. "Well they should respect whom ever you choose to spend our life with. Shouldn't they?"

"Yeah, you'd think, but us Selkies don't always think along those terms. Makes for some exciting family reunions." Birch smiled, then his face lightened. "Hey, why do you even care?"

"Excuse me?" I asked as he shook me from my thought.

"Almost everyone in the village avoids me because of how… I am, but you don't even care and you're helping me." He gave me a suspicious look.

"Do friends not help each other?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course they help each other." He scoffed.

"Good, then I may have a way to help both of us." I said.

"Oh?" He arched an eye brow.

"Skalla and the others have offered to teach me about the world, but I'm afraid their views are of a narrow perspective…" At that he burst out laughing. "What's so funny."

"Almost everyone in that groups has a different view of the world. Just listen to them and you'll be fine." He snickered a little. "so what were you going to offer me?"

"I was going to offer a solution to your problems." I said simply.

"Oh, and what's that?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

"Just tell them 'No.' and leave it at that." I explained as we came upon the smithy. "The worst they can do is yell at you and they honestly can't make you do anything you don't want to do, not if you don't let them."

"Riiight. Well when you come back from your fairy tale land were happy endings and candy drops are all rage, let me know so I can help you come up with a better idea." He said in a very condescending tone.

"For what?" I asked before I turned into the shop.

"For getting the girl." He said as he walked off, "See ya."

"What girl!" I shouted to him.

"You know the one!" He shouted back as he disappeared into the town market.

"What is he talking about?" I asked aloud of no-one.

* * *

**AN: Yes, Birch is gay. And no this is not a shonen-ai or whatever the hell the boy-boy pairing stories are called. I simply needed this world to replicate our own in many facets. This is only one of many.**


	11. First day on the job

**The Stranger**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only the characters of Wraith, Skalla, Perf, Captain, Birch and Beano. Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles and all related artifacts are owned by Square-Enix**

**Summary: He arrived with no knowledge, no family, no way of knowing that the miasma should kill him. Now the strange young man journey's with the caravan that has welcomed him as they collect their myrrh, while he journey's for the truth of his past.**

**_First day on the job_**

After Birch and I went our separate ways I was finally able to retrieve my new weapon. Apparently though it was not as original as I had thought and several tribes used them long ago, they called them boomerangs. I have no clue why they called them such, but it must have had some meaning.

The weapon though was impressive in it's performance and look. It looked typical of the other boomerangs I was shown. Most were made of wood though, mine was metal, the metal of the Excalibur and running down it's middle was a blue streak that Perf's father had no clue as to where it came from. Strangely though Perf and his father had a hard time using it, they complained that it was to heavy, yet every time I picked it up it was light and handled beautifully.

After I had satisfactorily acquainted myself with my new weapon, I snapped it in between two straps that I had around my back. The feel of the boomerang was comforting, like I had a new constant companion I could rely on. I then thanked Perf and his father and went to leave for my first day. Before I left though, Perf's father handed me an "eyeglass" and showed me how to use the interesting tool and again I thanked him. After that I left for my first day as the patrol officer of Tipa.

As I walked along the outer border of the large crystal's field, I noticed a second caravan leaving. I noticed the second caravan of the year on it's way over the bridge. At the same time I noticed a large bush ahead of them shake violently. As the caravan got closer I noticed the flash of steel from the bush and in my own flash, I was off to their aid.

* * *

As Zip Whitecloak and his newly enlarged caravan team were leaving the safety of the village, the selkie noticed a shifting bush far ahead. As he playful and often over zealous selkie balanced on the edge of the caravan's beast of burden he saw the bush shake even more. It didn't take much for the experienced caravan leader to realize it was a trap. 

"Ready yourselves guys, someone or something's about to spring a trap ahead." Zip grinned as he noticed the two newest members look at each other with a cross of worry and anticipation.

When the group was finally over the bridge that secured the town from invading monsters they were all quite shocked to be accosted by fifteen goblins. Zip quickly counted ten foot soldiers, four shamans and their chief. Even for this group of six it would be a rough battle. As Zip grinned with anticipation though a green flash leaped in-between the caravan and the attackers. It took a few seconds for Zip to realize that it was the new citizen of Tipa, if he remembered correctly the new guy's name was Wraith.

"Defend yourselves if any get by me." Wraith said, with only a slight turn of the head as two of the spear wielding goblins charged forward.

Zip watched with fascination as the two charging goblins went to spear the green hooded fighter, only to clash their spears together. Then the two goblins cast a confused glance before looking upwards just in time to catch the heels of Wraith right on their face. Wraith then flipped forward off of the two unconscious goblins and landed with his hand as a support. His face was still not visible to Zip and the others, but the goblins did back off when he lifted his head.

* * *

As I landed from my leap, onto the strange red monsters I felt the warping effect of my anger. I knew my face was cast in the strange darkness. When I flipped of the creatures and looked at the rest of the group though, I did not expect them to back off. Then one of the robed ones spoke in a strange language. I didn't understand a word of what it was saying, but I got the feeling it wasn't happy with my face. 

Out of the corner of my eye I saw one of the smallest red ones charge, a sword and shield in it's hands. When it closed on my position, it went to land a sharp blow, but it's sword was caught by the heavier of my daggers and deflected off. The shock of the deflection left me ample time to strike and with several quick slices I made my mark. The creature however acted un-fazed by my actions, then it's neck sprayed a gooey black blood and it's organs fell from it's stomach. Again one of the robed ones yelled and this time even growled at me.

Then the rest of the small ones poured in on me. I dodged all the blows the threw at me with ease. They were all very poor and untrained fighters and worst of all they lacked any form of talent or latent knowledge like I had. Most fell with a quick slice across their neck. When their charge was through however, two more remained and they did not look pleased. One with a sword and shield, the other held a spear.

The two charged me quickly as I sheathed my daggers and grasped a hold of the one creature's spear and flipped over the red monster. When I landed, the creature was with out it's weapon and searched in panic for a replacement, the one with the sword however was again charging me. As he approached and closed, I dodged to the side and quickly jammed the "borrowed" spear straight into the pit of it's arm. It slumped to the ground quickly and jerked before it finally gave it's death rattle. The last remaining one looked at me and then the larger ones before deciding to flee. Then the larger ones rattled at me in their odd language as the four robed monsters stepped into an odd formation.

As they continued to speak I realized that they were chanting, and the members of the caravan must have as well, because the next thing I heard was a warning to get out of the way. But it was to late and a blistering and immense heat engulfed me from no where.

* * *

Zip watched in horror as the goblin shamans cast the devastating Firaga spell upon the green fighter. Even though Zip had yelled out a warning, it was to late and the blaze of fire engulfed the newest citizen. The goblin shamans were grinning manically as the fire dispersed and the smoke began to clear. 

Miraculously though a voice range from the smoke. "That… HURT!"

The next thing Zip saw was the yellow flash of a blazingly fast weapon, strike every last shaman. He could even see the cuts the weapon left, but he could not identify the weapon itself. Of course after that weapon had flown from the smoke Wraith was out and actively striking the shamans down with ease, the weapon from earlier having knocked them into a strange stupor.

Then Zip noticed the goblin chief, easily the largest of the goblin castes, the brute was not happy to see his army taken down. Zip just knew that Wraith would have a hard time with the large monster. But much to his surprise he was wrong.

As soon as Wraith had finished with the shamans, he turned his head to the chief as it lumbered forward with it's oversized scimitar. The green cloaked fighter managed to dodge every lethal blow that the chief tried to land. Always dodging to the side as if he as leading it in to a trap. Then when the two combatants neared the caravan Wraith pulled a new trick, instead of dodging to the side he ran up the dull edge of the goblin's blade and kicked it squarely in the jaw with enough force that it went reeling back in pain.

That wasn't the end though, the chief was angered by the attack and quickly struck back with it's fists. But for some reason it stopped in the middle, and then Zip noticed the hilt of one of the goblin's sword planted deep in the monster's back with Wraith pushing it further in. The chief even tried to reach back and strangled his attacker, but it just fell to the ground with a final roar.

For the first few seconds after the battle ended the entire caravan was quite in awe. No one had ever seen anything like the display of speed and aptitude that they had just seen. For them it was like watching an artist paint a masterpiece.

"That… was… AWESOME!" Zip finally said as Wraith turned to acknowledge them for the first time since the start of the battle.

* * *

Despite Zip's enthusiasm regarding my fighting style and capability and the obviousness of my victory, I was disturbed. Beano had theorized that I was completely immune to the effects of magic, and although I know I did not receive anywhere near the full brunt of the powerful explosion, I did feel pain from it. Although it was more or less the pain from being plowed into the ground by a sudden explosive force. Still the fact disturbed me, even after the second cycle caravan introduced themselves. 

Why could magic hurt me, but not heal me? I would learn only later the answer to that very important question and along with it the secrets my mind would never relinquish.


	12. Interrogation

**The Stranger**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only the characters of Wraith, Skalla, Perf, Captain, Birch and Beano. Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles and all related artifacts are owned by Square-Enix**

**Summary: He arrived with no knowledge, no family, no way of knowing that the miasma should kill him. Now the strange young man journey's with the caravan that has welcomed him as they collect their myrrh, while he journey's for the truth of his past.**

**_Interrogation_**

**__**

As the second cycle caravan moved off into the distance, I saw the small red creature from earlier, it was trying to run. I caught up with it easily, and I came out from behind a tree he was running towards. This time there was no darkness surrounding my face, and the creature still went in the opposite direction. Or at lease he tried, before he could turn around fully I grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into a tree where I used my defensive dagger and the edge of my boomerang to pin him there through his clothes.

"What was this all about?" I growled at him, letting my anger seep through.

"Ikka ikka nunu!" It spat at me.

"I repeat what is this all about? And use a language I can understand this time." My dagger was at his throat.

"_The Dark One sent us. He wants you to re-return!_" It wasn't in the common language that the people of Tipa and the world spoke, yet I still understood it. The thought of this odd language frightened me though, it was as if every word was meant to sound like a death rattle.

"Who is the 'Dark One'?" I asked as I shook off the uncomfortable feeling of the odd language.

"_He is our master and was yours as well, before you rebelled. You were a Keeper of the Mist." _The little beast spoke as I saw a blue tinge flood it's eyes an a new voice spoke from it's tiny body. **_"RETURN TO ME MY FALLEN AND ALL SHALL BE FORGIVEN." _**

****

The power in the voice, and it's odd familiarity caused me to drop my blade and back away. "Who are you and what have I done to you that should be forgiven?"

It laughed before it spoke, the eeriness of it's cruel laugh sent chills down my spine.**_ "I AM YOUR CREATOR AND MASTER. YOU BETRAYED ME AND SIDED WITH THAT WHICH IS MY ENEMY. NOW RETURN AND REVEAL WHAT PERSUADED YOU AND I SHALL CLAIM IT FOR YOU IN THE DARKNESS UPON YOUR RETURN."_**

"I don't remember you, but I know that I would never betray a friend. So you were no friend." I said as a slight bit of courage flooded my body.

**_"FOOL! YOU ARE A SERVANT AND A TOOL, AN INANIMATE OBJECT GIVEN LIFE BY MY ENEMIES! RETURN TO YOUR MASTER NOW!"_** It's voice boomed in my mind and the world began to spin as a bright light flashed before me. It was so bright that I had to turn away from it just to find relief. When I turned back, the creature was gone. All that was in it's place were my weapons and the image of it burned into the wood of the tree.

As I stood up I noticed that the sun was setting and I would be expected back at the village soon. Yet the sun had just been at high noon when I began my questioning, had I blacked out again? As much as I wanted the answer to that question, I also wanted to avoid it as well, and as I shook off the strange sensation of fear and paranoia I began my walk back into the village.

My walk was short and thankfully, very few people noticed my reentering the village with my clothes and armor encrusted in dirt and mud. Unfortunately the ones who did notice were Skalla and Birch and both made it a point to ask me what had happened.

"Come on W, what happened?" Birch asked for the fourth time as I tried to ignore their interrogation, however the way he addressed me was odd.

"What do you mean by calling me 'W'?" I asked in confusion as I walked up the back steps to the room that I was staying in.

"It's a nickname, you needed one." Birch shouted up.

"Yeah, Perf is 'P', Captain is 'Cap', Beano is 'Bean', I'm 'Princess of the Land' and Birch is 'Hey you'." Skalla shouted up in a laugh. After which I could hear the two arguing, I took the time to take a quick bath and to change into a new pair of clothes.

"I prefer my name if you don't mind." I said calmly as I walked down in my freshly changed clothes.

"Wow, you look different with out the cloak." Skalla said as she stopped trying to bash Birch with her racket. "You almost look handsome."

"Thank you." I said with a slight nod as Birch managed to get Skalla in a headlock, only to be elbowed in the stomach.

"You win, you're the Princess." Birch said as his face turned bright red and he slumped to the ground. I walked over and helped him up, much to Skalla's shock.

"Wow, someone treating the jerk of all jerk's like a normally person." Skalla smiled.

"He is normal, he just has issues with his family." I stated, seemingly to Birch's embarrassment.

"Didn't need to say that Wraith." Birch said.

"Would you have preferred I told her of you attraction the men?" I asked, apparently I wasn't supposed to say that either.

"What?" Skalla asked in a bit of shock. "Well that would explain a lot." She said as she looked like she was deep in thought.

"Like what?" Birch asked, he sounded a bit offended.

"Like, how you always seem to know what's in fashion at least for guys, what girls are thinking and that formerly scary laugh." Skalla smiled. "But that doesn't matter now."

"Why?" I asked as I noticed Skalla's smile.

"BECAUSE I HAVE A GAY FRIEND!" She shouted as she leapt at and hugged Birch and almost immediately left by skipping away with a smile. Birch collapsed to the ground.

"You know, if she wasn't right about those things I'd be bit offended…" Birch said in a depressed manner. "And just so you know, those are things I told you in confidence, try not to let them slip anymore."

"OK, I won't." I said as I helped him up, "Still you should probably let everyone know, they might support you then."

"Maybe, but most people will just shun me even more." Birch sighed.

"You never know." I said with a sigh and then added, "I'm hungry."

"Oh, well let's go see if the only restaurant in town is open." Birch said with a smile.

"Ok, what's a restaurant?" I asked as we made our way down the street.

"You have got to be kidding me." Birch said as he shook his head. "Man, do you need to learn a lot."


End file.
